


In Which Mr. Smithers Is Hyperrealistic

by CannedTins



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, WTF, hyperrealism, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: I don't even know anymore!





	In Which Mr. Smithers Is Hyperrealistic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitpost.

Mr. Smithers came in the mansion except he looked hyperrealistic and he was half naked.

Mr. Burns yelled, "GOOD LORD, SMITHERS! PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" and Smithers obliged by dressing up in weird 2D cartoon clothes which was ill-fitting on his hyperrealistic 4D body.

Burns did not seem to notice that he was hyperrealistic.

"I am sorry, sir. I love you so much, so I became hyperrealistic."

Mr. Burns stared at him for a very long time, "Okay. Now brush my teeth and bathe me, I need to get ready for the job."

Smithers smiled hyperrealistically, getting ready to bathe Burns and stuff, he loved giving Burns a bath because it was probably the only time he'd get to touch him while he was naked. He wished Burns was also hyperrealistic. 

After he was done bathing the sadly not hyperrealistic Burns, he dressed him up and they got ready to go to the nuclear power plant. Smithers put on some erotic music in his car and Burns asked for more and for it to be louder, so he cranked "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj all the way to max volume, and Burns was very happy and started dancing to it. Smithers felt aroused.

Smithers was still hyperrealistic when they arrived at the plant and every employee yelled because they saw hyperrealistic Smithers. Homer had a heart attack and died.

"Smithers, why are you so hyperrealistic?" Mr. Burns finally asked, looking his assistant up and down. 

"I told you, Burnsie," Smithers inched way too fucking close for comfort towards Burns, "I'm love you."

"Please get your hyperrealistic eyes out of my face," said Mr. Burns as politely as he could.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to not be hyperrealistic again," Smithers frowned.

Burns was eating peas and then he choked on a pea, so Smithers used his hyperrealistic hand to shove down Burns' throat and get the pea out, "maybe you shouldn't eat peas now," he suggested. Burns coughed and continued stuffing peas into his mouth.

"I wish I died like Homer," Smithers confessed, "I am too hyperrealistic now."

"Go to a doctor."

"I did, he told me I had hyperrealism syndrome."

Smithers cried hyperrealistic tears that night.


End file.
